


Tales Under the Black Sun

by M0nk33_bun5



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Human au as in J and 1010 are humans, M/M, Neonnova ain’t the main ship, but to make it fair this ain’t bout romance, sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0nk33_bun5/pseuds/M0nk33_bun5
Summary: NSR pirate AU. I literally have nothing else to say :/Cross posted from Wattpad
Relationships: DK West/Eve | Nadia (No Straight Roads), Mayday & Zuke (No Straight Roads), Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova, Past Eve | Nadia/Zuke, Sayu/White | Rin, Tatiana/Yinu’s Mother
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are wondering what I would call the 1010 members in this, I'm referring to them with their fan made names:
> 
> Rin- White  
> Purl (Hew)- Blue  
> Eloni- Green  
> Haym- Yellow  
> Zimelu- Red
> 
> I’ll call Yinu’s mom Rose.

-???, 1716-

"Neon! Neon!"

No answer.

He silently stared into the distance from the pier, processing everything that was going on. The sound of gunshots rang through his ears as he witnessed the helpless townspeople scream and run for their lives, feeling immense guilt that he was unable to save them, nor were they able to save themselves. Buildings were also being burnt as women and children were brutally murdered in cold blood. Their killers stared at the bloody mess, pride and bloodlust reflecting on their eyes. Neon did see a part of it himself, and felt like it should've been him who was violently murdered many times over in exchange for the joy and safety of his friends and family.

Everything he knew, everyone he loved, and the place he had fought many years to protect was now being swallowed by flames while the enemies, who had a very advanced, yet unknown strategy, laughed and cheered loudly as they mercilessly killed any remaining living beings, wether it be stray animals, livestock or even people. He couldn't understand why they were doing this.

The veteran had somehow managed to escape the ordeal, but he-

"I'm scared!" A little blonde boy in front of him whimpered, burying his face into Neon's trousers. "Neon!"

Still no answer.

"NEON!"

He finally snapped out of his trance as he frantically looked down to see five little boys grasping onto his legs, which he hadn't noticed, crying and cowering because of everything around them. How they escaped was a question that he will have to save for later, as they all needed to escape as quickly as possible if they wanted to survive.

As the blaze spread its flaming tentacles closer to the docks, the boys began to sob harder and tremble, with Purl frantically praying and begging with what little strength and hope the child still had in him. The tall one-eyed man looked around the shore, in search for any spare boats they could all use to flee, since they couldn't just hijack one of the enemy ships even if there would be no one inside.

Purl's prayers may have been miraculously answered, as Neon laid his eyes on a stray sailboat slightly distant from the pier. It was pretty small but could fit all five of them since it was in a rather decent shape. 

"Boys! Do not panic." Neon shouted as he instructed the boys to jump into the still shallow waters and swim to the boat, Neon carefully following behind them.

Despite not being good swimmers, they all managed to reach the boat and were all more exhausted than they had ever been. Neon carefully placed all of them inside, starting with Eloni, who was the most injured of the five, with a wound on his head that was most likely from something heavy and burning falling on him. This isn't the time to think about what had caused Eloni's injury, since they all needed to escape the chaos as fast as possible, knowing that their enemies are still behind, searching high and low for any remaining survivors and escapees to either kill or take as prisoners. 

With the last boy, Purl, now on the boat, Neon used his strength to rotate the boat so that it faces the opposite direction. Taking a final look at the still-rising smoke, he quickly jumped in, the water on his coat splashing everywhere due to how heavy it is. The powerful gust of wind that blew embers to the pier quickly pushed the boat away. The darkened sky began to drizzle, extinguishing the fire, and leaving nothing but ashes and ruins behind. Neon smiled. He was thankful he was at least able to save a few lives. He then looked at the boys, who all looked hurt and exhausted. 

He was familiar with these boys long before all of this. They used to be living peacefully in their now perishing hometown, running happily in the streets as they chased each other with wooden swords, Neon sometimes joining in on their games and sharing his many stories about his adventures at sea... and sea monsters, which they all found fascinating. After all, he was a resident storyteller who got the attention of most of the village's children.

Too bad they won't ever see those days again. 

Unbeknownst to Neon, the temporarily unconscious Eloni regained his composure and opened his eyes ever so slightly to see several men running to the shore, all armed with weapons. 

One of the men aimed his gun at the ship and fired it. The bullet flew at lighting speed until it shot through the boat's hull, creating a hole large enough to sink it. Neon only realized too late, and began to panic. The ship slowly sank along with the boys, into the cold, dark ocean that would most likely be their final resting place. 

Thinking that they had finished the job by killing the last survivors, they returned to their vessel, not noticing the tiny bubbles forming in the distance, or the hand sticking out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ms Tatiana!"

A servant called out to the elite woman, who was laying on her bed while reading a letter her beloved friend, Rose, had just sent her.

"Come in!" She shouted, glancing at a porcelain vase on her bedside table, which was adorned with pink and red rose patterns and coincidentally, had roses in it.

The meek servant timidly entered the room, almost stumbling in the process. Once they caught their stance, they began to report the latest news.

"Your majesty," the servant began, "There has been another a-attack in the south."

Tatiana widened her eyes at the news before muttering something under her breath.

"Was it done by the same people who destroyed the East several months ago?"

"Yes, I believe." The servant answered as they handed over a letter. Tatiana hastily took it, adjusted her rose-tinted glasses and began reading:

"Give it to us. You know what we are talking about, Tatiana, hand it over or else- uhh... or else- what- um- 

Or else we will continue attacking your towns, cities and ships until you hand it over.

Sincerely,  
BBJ

~sorry, we ran out of paper~"

Tatiana raised her eyebrows and lightly gasped, before succumbing into her thoughts. She knew what they were talking about, and what will happen if they ever laid their hands on it. She paused before clearing her throat to speak.

"Send some help. Find any remaining survivors, and bring them here. Also, inform the other towns and cities, since we will most likely be expecting more attacks to happen in the future, to close all ports and cancel trades, and to better their defenses."

The servant nodded as they exited the luxurious bedroom. Walking down the corridor, they couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle since they read the note as well. They wondered how these fierce and ruthless savages who terrorized and killed many people managed to write such a messy and hastily put-together note and still have the courage to give it to the empress herself. 

They shrugged before carrying out her majesty's orders. 

————

"I know what you are." A tall woman spoke as she paced around the object; a large black pearl that was propped up on a pedestal resembling a giant clam that stood in the royal museum. 

It was an object of great value, one that many people desired for their own purposes, selfish ones especially. 

For a split second, the pearl glowed before the woman continued:

"You need more wishes, don't you?"

Silence. 

She sighed, getting more irritated. 

"I can help you with that." She continued as she began to gently stroke the gem with her fingers, a smirk forming on her face. 

"Tell me, how many wishes do you need?"

Again, no answer.

At this point Eve was losing her patience, so she aggressively grabbed the pearl and held it close to her face, glaring daggers into its core. 

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled, as the pearl glowed again, only this time it answered in a deep, yet calm and soothing voice:

"Nine."

"Why didn't you answer me, then?" Eve angrily asked.

"Do you really think I am obligated to respond to a petty little mortal like you? A simpleton whose lover went after another and took part in the destruction of this pitiful witch's home? Do you expect me to actually care about you?" It taunted. "I am above you. I only do as you wish because I am better than you. Know your place, simpleton."

Eve scoffed, taking offense to the name "witch" as she lightly growled. She had been through a lot these past months, the empress's grace being the only thing keeping her alive, and even then she still lived in fear of her secret being discovered. So how, how could this otherworldly creature whose only purpose is to go home by giving people what they wanted, who has probably never lost anything or anyone important to him in his long, miserable life, mock her that way? His pride sure is something.

She rolled her eyes. 

"I get it. You only care about yourself. You want to go home. So let me help you with that. Let me give you wishes to grant, so you can mold a key to your heavenly home." She replied, this time in a slightly calmer tone. 

"Fine."

"Good. Now, tell me your conditions."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, Mayday wrote the first paragraph of the note.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why didn't I just die."

Rin stood there, staring at the unconscious Neon as he continued to mentally beat himself up. The rain continued pouring harder, and the sky looked dark even if it was just morning a few hours ago. Since all the buildings were burnt to ashes, there wasn't really a place to stay.

After the boat sank, he closed his eyes, readily accepting the fact that he was about to die, which he probably would have preferred to his current situation. But of course, he was saved.

The same can't be said for three of his friends. 

By the time Rin regained his consciousness, he only saw Neon and Eloni, who were both laying unconscious on the ash-covered shore. Zimelu, Haym, and Purl all sunk deep into the ocean, never to be heard from or seen alive again. 

"I hate this..." he yelled, crying, as the heavy rain rolled with his tears.

"I HATE THIS."

"H-hate?"

He turned around to see the source of the mysterious voice. As it was heavily raining, he couldn't see his surroundings as clearly, so he had no choice but to look around. Was there another survivor? 

...

The boy carefully walked around, making sure he wouldn't slip or get lost in the storm. After a while of looking, he began to make out sobs in the heavy rain.

He turned around and saw a...

...fish?

It looked like a fish, a rather large one. It looked rather strange as well, since it seemed to have arms, hair and was ugly crying.

The sight of the creature filled him with interest, rather than fear, as he remembered Neon talking about an encounter with a half-woman, half-fish creature in one of their past story time sessions. He referred to it as a "siren".

He spoke of how they'll use their charming voices to lure hapless sailors to their untimely demise, and that he once had an encounter with one, which he claimed he escaped from by throwing one of his mates at it. It stopped singing, slid away from its rock and took the innocent man into the cruel depths of the ocean. 

Despite the heavy rain, Rin still decided to approach the creature, believing it wouldn't harm him due to the fact that it wasn't singing. He slowly reached out his hand to touch its hair and...

"Gwah!" 

It jumped backwards, letting the boy see more of its details. It looked rather humanoid and feminine, with pinkish skin and scars all over its- no, her body that seemed fresh, like she had just escaped death not too long ago. The rain began to cease, and the two looked at each other, bewildered.

"I promise I wouldn't hurt you." Rin calmly assured.

The creature stayed silent as it glanced at him, a frown slowly forming on her face. She started mumbling some incoherent words before looking up at him.

"Y-you promise? Promise you won't hurt me?" 

"Umm... As long as you don't hurt me, I promise."

And with that, Rin bent down to hug her, causing her to flinch due to the pain inflicted from her scars. He quickly noticed and decided to embrace her more gently, to which she hugged back.

When they pulled away, they noticed a rainbow forming in the distance. They smiled at it. 

"So... do you have a name?"

"Umm... n-no..." She timidly responded. 

"Oh... um..." 

"Can I call you Sayu?"

"Sayu? That sounds lovely."

"Alright, Sayu it is." The taller male responded. "My name is Rin."

"Well nice meeting you, Ring."

Rin giggled at the name, causing Sayu to raise her eyebrow at him. 

"It's Rin, not Ring." He corrected.

"Fine!" Sayu huffed. "Nice to meet you, Rin." 

The two then stared curiously into each other's eyes, admiring each other's beauty. 

To Sayu, Rin was the first human she'd seen, and she didn't expect him to even be a tiny bit merciful. She had heard tales of how humans would capture her kind, and those who were caught were never seen or heard from again. From what she knew, they hated humans with a passion. 

To Rin, Sayu was far from what Neon considered a "monster" in his stories. She was adorable, seemed bubbly and fun, possibly misunderstood, like he was at some point before meeting his four friends. Three of them are already dead, but then again he couldn't blame anyone, except the pirates. Those ruthless, cold-hearted monsters. He won’t ever forgive them, not even till the end of time. 

The thought of the recent events sent tears rolling down his cheek. This time, there is no rain that could hide them, so he wasn't surprised when he suddenly felt a soft finger wipe them away. 

"Are you alright?" The smaller female asked, concerned.

"Hmm..."

Realizing that he clearly didn't want to talk about it, she shyly turned away, feeling guilty. 

"I should get going." Rin coldly told her. She sadly watched as he got up and left. She believed that he was trying to abandon her, when in fact, he wanted to take her along, but didn't know how Neon would feel about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes a dose of SayuRin


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a lil shorter than the others, and I apologize for that. I actually intended to make the previous chapter and this one not too serious, but I’ll get back on the plot in the next. Also, I might curse from now on.

"Ugh."

The light burned his eyes the moment he opened them. Eloni flinched, and quickly shut his eyes again.

"Loni! Loni! Look!" He heard someone yell from beside his ear. He finally bothered to open his eyes, to see Rin, his still surviving friend, smiling back at him, looking excited.

"What?!" He deadpanned.

"You gotta see this. C'mon!"

Before Eloni could reply, Rin tightly grabbed his hand and pulled him up, before proceeding to literally drag him across the ash-covered sand.

"Sayu!"

"Hm?"

The "siren" turned to look at her friend, who had brought along a stranger.

"Rin! What the fuck was that for- _woah_."

Eloni fixed his gaze of the creature. His jaw slowly dropped as he continued to look at it. It was just like a creature Neon told him about in one of his stories. He recalled it was a... siren? Mermaid? Maybe even a goddess? Whatever it was, it still caught his attention, so he continued to stare at it.

"What is that?!" He slurred.

The other two awkwardly stared at the starstruck boy, giggling. He didn't take notice of this, and continued staring at her.

"Should we...?" Rin whispered to Sayu. She nodded.

While Eloni was somehow still distracted by the sight in front of him, he felt a a blunt force hitting his head. He looked around to see Rin, who was throwing a small, ashy coconut at him.

"The actual fuck?!" He growled at his friend, who was laughing at his reaction.

He noticed a pebble under his foot, picked it up, and threw it at Rin. Rin managed to dodge it with ease, but realized that he fucked up big time when he saw it fly towards Neon's face. Eloni and Rin anxiously looked at each other, panicking. Sayu raised her eyebrow, confused as to why the two boys were so hysterical.

Was there another person they didn't tell her about?

When it finally landed, the old man let out a little grumble and immediately opened his still functioning eye.

**_"OW- SHIT. WHICH OF YE BASTARDS DID THIS?!"_ **

"Oh no."


End file.
